


darling

by sherlydear



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Pet Names, Peter would like everyone to know that MJ started it, Swearing, they are dorks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear
Summary: 这是一场MJ挑起的战争，而彼得不想输掉它。昨晚她在电话里叫他“蜘蛛小便便”，然后不等他反击就挂掉了电话。彼得不会放过她的。





	darling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725281) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 



正文

“哪个更好——甜心小派派还是蜜糖小包包？”

内德没有从书上抬起头。“你还是叫我宝贝吧。”

彼得拍了一下内德的胳膊，目不转睛地看着他。

“我不知道。你想这么叫谁啊？”

“MJ。”

“她会杀了你。”内德温和地说。

“我知道。”

“好吧……蜜糖小包包。”

“谢了。”

彼得在桌子底下发出一条短信。内德越过他的肩膀看见了一切。

这是一场MJ挑起而彼得拒绝输掉的战争。她昨晚在电话里叫他“蜘蛛便便”，然后不等他反应就挂了电话。他不会就这么随便放过她。

他告诉她那些十项全能的卡片他练习得很好。

\- 别担心，蜜糖小包包<3我已经都会了

\- 但是可爱小屁屁，你总是不按时到场。

\- 我会为你准时到的，我的甜心天使<3

\- 我还以为罗曼史完蛋了——谁知道魅力小王子突然答应准时出现。

\- 啊呜，公主殿下<3 <3 <3

 

内德装出一副要吐的样子。“你俩恶心透了。”

“要怪就怪她，”彼得耸肩，从笔记本上撕下一页纸，在上面写了句“叫我小甜心”。一会儿他就要想办法把这张纸贴在她的后背上。“我是无辜的。”

他的手机又开始嗡嗡响了，她发来一张在落日的海滩上一对情侣亲密相拥的图片，标题如下：

\- #目标达成

松饼！！这太可爱了！！你永远这么完美，一点也没变<3

就只向我保证，你会永远爱我，小明珠。

彼得五分钟之后才回复她。

\- 所以我的老师刚刚把这条短信当着全班人的面读了出来。一个小警告，宝贝。

\- 彼得你真是个该死的小机灵鬼

Fin


End file.
